Full Blooded Half God
by ThalionwenTurweithiel
Summary: Elizabeth is a twin that was born from a god/mortal parentage. because of being a twin, she gained the full godly heritage from her father, while her brother is fully human. She's never taken a liking to any god, but after she's called to Stark Tower, she finds herself watching over the God of Mischief. Will her ill feelings towards all the gods change, or stengthen? OC/Loki
1. Chapter 1 Unexpected Visit

**A.N: Ok, so this is my first fanfic and it is in the point of view of my own character. it might change POV in later chapters. I hope you like it and give me feedback about if you like it or not. please read and review and maybe subscribe? thanks :)**

* * *

_CHAPTER 1 – Unexpected Visit._

I was in the kitchen cooking dinner with my brother when I heard the first knock on my front door. I don't often get people knocking on the door these days. Not since my brother and I had inherited a relatively large fortune from our late mother.

I can remember that a representative for the bank that held the money came to us at our foster home in Mississippi a few days after we turned eighteen. I can remember that my brother and I had been set to the task of cooking dinner for our foster family and we had just finished cooking it and we were plating it up when we heard the loud _knock, knock,_ on the front door. Our foster sister answered it, and shortly came into the dining room with a short, slightly round man with a balding head, walking right behind her. I remember him asking my brother and me if our last names were Aldavir, our mother Silvia's maiden name. We never wanted to change our names to our foster parents, because we were close to our mother and we wanted to keep her as part of us as much as we could, so we kept our birth names. After Dimitri, my brother, replied with a curious, but cautious yes, the man pulled out an envelope and handed it to him. Demitri opened it to reveal a letter addressed to us that was written by our mother. It stated that my mother had left us a family fortune some that was given to my mother from our father, whom we had never met, and the rest that had been handed down from our maternal great-grandparents. Overall, the total sum added up to over 15 million dollars. The letter also said we had inherited a large farmland that was five minutes outside of New York. After we finished reading the letter we looked to the bank agent and started asking questions. Questions about when did we have access to the money and if there was a house on the land we then owned. The agent said we had inherited and had gained access to everything on our eighteenth birthday and that there was a large mansion on the property. We asked when we could take a look at the land and move into the mansion and we organised to travel so we could get there and go to have a look at everything the following day.

The mansion, and all the land that came with it, had its own type of majestic beauty, like that of which you would find in a fairy tale. Both Dimitri and I were instantly captivated and we moved in within the week. So we didn't have to rely on the money, we both still got small part-time jobs in New York and bought ourselves a car each. We never divided the money in half, because we trusted each other and we promised to not spend too much of it. We spend a portion of the money on the mansion to remodel and clean the place up. We halved, and turned the top floor into our own, separate bedrooms. The floor below us we kelp as guest accommodation with fifteen comfortable bedrooms with separate bathrooms for each room, for if we had friends over; The floor below that, we divided and we turned the separate rooms into a science lab, a gym/ exercise room, a recreation hall and a library, and on the main floor of the house was the kitchen, dining room and lounge room, with the addition of large a garage off to the side for our cars, and for a place for Dimitri or myself to do some mechanical engineering if we felt like it. We built a large swimming pool out the back out the house, with a porch around the whole bottom floor of the house. Each room had its own little deck where you could sit and enjoy the weather if it was nice enough. There was a garden to the left of the pool area, and several Cherry Blossom trees scattered around the property. Because of how much money was invested into our home, we fenced off the whole property, and payed for constant security after some drunk party goers broke into our house and trashed the living room. And it was because of our tight security that only the closest people to us gained access to the house. But even they didn't knock.

. . .

Dimitri left to answer the door, while I continued to cook our dinner. We were having Apricot Chicken. We remember our mother cooked it for us the night before she died and it was one of our favourite meals. I heard the door open and a man with a deep voice introduce himself to Dimitri. I didn't hear his name but blew it off so I could focus on not burning our food. I just finished cooking the chicken and I was adding the apricot sauce when Dimitri called out to me.

"Eliza, it's for you." He called, with a nervous tone in his voice. It was strange to hear his nervousness because he has always been a confident person.

"What do they want?" I call back out, letting the apricot juice soak into the chicken a little while I get some plates out for us.

"They say they will only discuss it with you. And that they won't leave until you see to them." He replies, walking around the corner from the door with a group of three men. One is tall and muscular, with blond hair to his shoulders, the other shorter, with short black hair and some facial hair whom I immediately recognised and the one and only Tony Stark. The last was a man with dark skin, bald head and was wearing an eye patch. He had a serious expression on his face and I could tell he was here on business. He had a small emblem on a black duster coat that had the initials S.H.I.E.L.D. the most prominent feature.

"Can I help you?" I ask, my guard up as to what they would be here for, not entirely trusting the look the man with one eye was giving me.

"Good evening Miss Aldavir. My name is Nick Fury, and this is Mr Stark whom I am sure you recognise, and this is the God of thunder, Thor Odinson. We are all a part of the Avengers Initiative program, and we are in dire need of your assistance." The one eyed man explained.

_You. Have. Got. To. Be kidding me. _I think, increadiously.

* * *

**A.N: if you read this, thank you and please review what you think :D**


	2. Chapter 2 My Terms and Conditions

**AN: Wow! chapter one was only updated last night and I already got a Favourite and a follow... Thanks! ^_^ well i uploaded ASAP so yeah, an update within 24 hours... I think this is the quickest I have updated before... well, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO – MY TERMS AND CONDITIONS.

The last thing I would have expected was having two of the avengers in my house, and their co-ordinator, and the second thing I wouldn't have expected, was to be standing in front of a god, whom I tensed up at when I heard his title. It's not that I hate the gods, it's just that passed issues have caused me to mistrust all gods. Even if some of them might be nice.

I realised I had been standing there for a few minutes, with the plates in my hands and they were all staring at me expectantly, until my brother cursed and ran to the oven.

"Shit! The chicken's burning Elizabeth!" Dimitri almost yelled. The brief conversation change distraction me from my moment of indecision as to whether I should just kick Mr Fury and the Avengers out of my home, or not. I quickly place the plates on the bench and join Dimitri at the oven.

"Move over Dimitri, I've got it. Just take the Ramen out of the pot and strain it. It should be cooked by now." I tell my brother, lightly pushing him away so I could get to the oven cloth to get the chicken out of the oven before it over cooked too much.

. .oOo.

Elizabeth pulled out the dish from the oven, and was about to put it onto the bench when the cloth in her hand slipped on the glass dish. It started to fall to the ground but she caught it with her other hand, which had no cloth protecting it. The moment she grabs it, the slight hissing from her burning flesh on the hot glass filled the kitchen, as well as the hiss of pain that escaped her lips. She quickly put the dish down and ran to the other side, to where the sink was. After the initial shock I quickly hurried after her.

"Eliza, are you ok? Do you need the first aid kit from the bathroom? Do you want me to get some ice?" the worry was evident in my voice, and I couldn't stop the questions from pouring from my mouth. Elizabeth and I have been close our whole lives, and we had already almost lost each other once, though I was sure that a burnt hand wasn't going to be life threatening. Not with what Elizabeth was capable of.

A quick, pained, humourless laugh came from Elizabeth before she answered.

"I'll be fine _Dimika. A burnt hand isn't going to kill me, and it is nothing that cannot be healed quickly. I won't need the first aid kit or any ice._" She answered, grimacing as she flexed the fingers of her burnt hand over and over.

. .oOo.

I was flexing my fingers under the cold running water in the sink, reassuring my Dimitri, using the nickname I started calling him when we were little. He always confident, and the only time he was ever worried was if I ever got hurt, or if he was worried something would separate us for longer than either of us were comfortable with. We are twins and we share a special bond with each other that no one could ever interfere with.

"Miss Aldavir? Will you help the Avengers with what they need you for?" Nick fury questioned, impatience lacing his voice.

_Well, at least he gets straight to the point instead of dancing around it._ I think.

I turn off the tap, and pull my hand closer to my face to inspect it. I look at it intensely for a few seconds until I can feel my magic start to repair the damage, waiting for it to be completely healed before I look at the awed looks on the faces of my visitors, and before I answer.

"I will help. But I have my own terms and conditions that will be agreed upon or you will leave this premises and never set foot here again." I answer, sternly looking at Stark and the God before setting my eyes back to Fury.

* * *

**Well, thats chapter two done :) Please review? It will be greatly appreciated... If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask, i won't bite :)**

**~Thally~**


	3. Chapter 3 Sports Cars and Tomes

**A.N: Okay, so i realised that the last two chapters were quite short, so I made this one over 2,000 words, as i will do with later chapters.  
**

**Amai Youkaiko: To make you happy, Thor talks in this chapter, though not alot.**

**Everyone else: please bare with me, the other characters will be introduced into later chapters...**

**Please Enjoy ^^**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE – Sports Cars and Tomes.

I look at Fury expectantly, expecting him to walk out the door, or ask what my terms were, but instead of getting a reaction out of him, I get one out of Thor instead.

"My brother has gone missing. He was issued the same punishment I when I disobeyed our father. He was banished here to Midgard. His powers were taken from him until Odin deems him worthy to obtain them once again." He paused to catch a breath and let his words sink in.

"And what does this have to do with me?" I ask, displeased that they might want me to find him.

"Well, from what Fury has told us, you have some kick ass powers that could find this big fella's evil, sadistic, magical little brother before he gets himself into trouble, because Thor says that Loki is now mortal and he wants to find him before he gets himself killed. Though if I do say so myself, it wouldn't be much of a loss." That was Stark who answered before Thor could.

"And I think your little trick with your hand was proof enough that you could kick serious ass, so we want you to join the Avengers." States Stark cheerfully, as if we were old friends catching up on lost time instead of just meeting.

"What makes you think I would want to join the avengers? Let alone find a _God _who intended to enslave humanity managed to destroy at least half of New York instead? Oh, hang on, surely that was the Avengers that did that?" I angrily ask, the word god rolling off my tongue distastefully. I had a feeling they would ask me to join the Avengers, but the last thing I want is to find the God of Mischief.

"You said you would help, Miss Aldavir, as long as we follow your conditions. What are they?" Fury asked, suddenly changing the subject before Mr Stark could come up with a cocky remark.

"My brother comes." I say instantly. It's not that I don't trust Dimitri to be left alone, I just want him close to me so I we can talk to each other face to face when we need to. We aren't good at the long distance conversations.

"Is that all?" asks Fury.

"No, it's not. We get rooms next to each other, and not on different levels. We have permission to come and go when we please, and I _will not _sit next to him.' I say, pointing at Thor. He looks at me with a sort of hurt expression before I look back to fury.

"And some other things, but I will need a little more time to think them over before I voice them." I add. I look to Dimitri to see if there is anything he wants to add, but he just looks at me and shrugs.

"If that is all, please pack things you need. There's a car to take us back to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters." Fury blandly states, turning around and walking to the lounge room.

"Actually, if you don't mind Mr Fury, I would like to take my own car." I call after him, looking after him until I hear a curt yes, before I turn to look at the apricot chicken that was now cold

"Well that's dinner ruined. I was looking forward to see if it turned out right." I mumble to myself, hearing Dimitri lightly chuckle and agree with me, I look at him and grin.

"Well, let us get organised shall we?" I ask with fake enthusiasm that Dimitri picks up on and chuckles again.

. . .

Elizabeth and I are walking up the stairs to the top floor of the house, where our rooms are. We had an elevator installed which was pointless because neither of us really use it. We walk in silence for a few minutes before she starts to talk.

"Dimitri, do you think this is a good idea? I mean, I know I can take care of us both, but what if something happens that I can't stop?" Elizabeth asks, uncertainty unmistakable in her voice. I take a few moments to think about what she asked before I answer.

"I honestly cannot tell you whether it's a good idea or not, but I can say I trust your judgement. You know that if you think I'm in danger, I will heed your warnings and stay somewhere where the danger will not harm me. I believe that maybe joining the avengers might be a good thing for us. You will be able to work on strengthening your powers and I will be able to better my hand to hand combat, as well as my marksman ship with blades and firearms." I say, noting the way she nods, still uncertain as to whether we should still go with Nick fury. I sigh before continuing.

"Look Eliza. If you don't want to go, that's fine. We can stay here and continue as we were before Mr Fury and the Avengers walked into the front door. I noticed you didn't really take a liking to Thor, which I am guessing is because of when we were younger. No one is forcing your hand here. You _can_ back out if need be." I reason. Elizabeth has always been the thoughtful, one who thinks before she acts, but I think her decision was forced so she could get the god out of our house as soon as she possibly could. I hear an audible sigh as we reach the top of the stairs, just before it branches off to our separate rooms.

"I know Dimika, I know. It's just…" she trails off. We stop and I wait for her to continue.

"as much as I don't want to have anything to do with them at this point in time, I have this inkling that this might be the right thing to do and you know me Dimitri, I like doing the right thing. And yeah, I might not like who I'm going to have to do it with, but doing the right thing doesn't mean the right thing for just me, or you, but for everyone. And I have a very strong feeling that, as much as I despise having to do it, finding _the God of Mischief_ will definitely be a very good thing for everyone." She runs her fingers through her hair and chuckles to herself at her last statement, as if sharing a private joke with herself.

"Why do you think he is missing?" I ask abruptly, the thought plaguing my mind when thor first said it.

"I honestly don't know. Like _Thor _said, Loki was banished here as punishment. Maybe he landed in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or maybe he is hiding out somewhere. But I honestly don't care. They want me to help them find him, so I will try to. If he is hidden by magic, there is a possibility that I might not be able to find him, especially if the magic is stronger than my own." She said.

"But your confident that your magic is stronger." I state, but she takes it as a question and answers.

"Bitch, I've had magic in my blood for over twenty-four years, and I have been using it since we were five. If anyone has the best chance of finding Loki, I do." She laughs, and I laugh with her.

"Okay, well if you want to get this over and done with we better hurry and pack." I say.

"Because I have a _feeling_ that Fury with get furious if we drag this out any longer. I'll meet you downstairs in the living room. Don't take too long, my dear sister." I tease, as I head up the last few stairs to my room.

"Okay, I won't. _Much_. I'll see you down there soon." She teases back, walking into her room and closing her door behind her, and I follow suit and go to my room to pack.

. . .

I stand at the end of my bed, looking into the suitcase I packed with clothes and necessities for going to S.H.I.E.L.D . I look at it and rake over everything in my head to see if I have forgotten anything. Unable to think of anything off hand, I use a basic spell I taught myself that is used to reveal forgotten things.

"Dezvăluie lucruri uitate." I recite, just before a very large book on one of the many bookshelves in my room starts to glow in the blue light my magic. I wave my hand to use the magic in my blood to bring it over to me so I could inspect it. It was one of the tomes I had constructed while growing up, filled with spells and formulas that I either created myself, or were from other tomes that I had collected and scattered on the other shelves. I had integrated almost all of the spells into the one book so that I didn't have to carry more than one. Ever since I started adding them all into the one book, I still continue to. The only spells that weren't in it were the simplest ones that I had memorised at an early age. I run my fingers over the front casing and over the magic lock I put on it, that can only be unlocked with magic. I smile and put it on my bed beside my suitcase. I will have to carry it separate because it is too big to fit into the remaining space inside the case. I quickly look around once more to see in anything else is glowing but I see nothing else. I zip up the suitcase and put its wheels onto the floor. I pick up my tome and carry it, and wheel my suitcase to the door.

. .oOo.

I reach the bottom floor and make my way to the lounge room. I step into the doorway and see that Dimitri is already there and is having a heated discussion with Thor, though I don't wait long enough to find out. I clear my throat to get their attention before I talk.

"Well? Shall we get going, or do you intend to stay here for the next, who knows how many hours?" I ask. I readjust the tome under my arm and I see Dimitri look at it and then eye me knowingly. I see the others eye it suspiciously before I turn and head for the garage.

"And where do you think you are going? The front door is that way." I hear Fury say. I stop and turn back and face him.

"If I recall correctly, and I believe I do, I said I was taking my own car. And I didn't hear any form of protest when I told you. So if you will excuse me, I am going to go and drive it out of the garage." I say with finality, before turning again.

"Well take Stark with you. At this point in time I can't afford you bailing on our agreement. He will give you directions to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. Mr Aldavir, if you don't mind, could you please travel with me and Thor." Fury states as he walks to the front door. Thor gets up from his seat on the couch and follows after him. Tony Stark soon waltzes over to me from where was inspecting the mini bar over in the corner and Dimitri follows closely behind him.

"Be careful Eliza. Don't do anything stupid, okay?" Dimitri asks, just before giving me a hug. I hug him back and lightly chuckle.

"You know me Dimika; I only do stupid things to keep you safe. And of course I will be careful. You stay safe too, you hear." I say. I don't really like the idea of Dimitri in a confined space with Thor but I know that he will be safe.

"I will. I'll see you when we get there." He says, grinning and giving me another hug goodbye.

"Bye." I say, grinning back, before I turn around and walk towards the garage, Tony Stark following, and the grin falling from my face.

"Oh how touching." Sighs Mr Stark sarcastically, smirking when I give him a half-hearted glare.

"So what's in the book?" He asks, just as we get to the door of the garage. I fish out the keys from my pocket and unlock the door before answering.

"Nothing you would understand, Mr Stark I say. I flick a switch on the wall and the lights come on in the garage. I smirk when I hear a quick intake of breath from Stark when he sees the cars in the garage.

"Are those Porsche 918 Spyders?" He asks, awed. I chuckle at the look on his face and press a button on a remote with the keys in my hand, making one of the two cars alarms disarm and unlock the car. It was the car closest to us and I walk over to my car and unlock the trunk. I lift my suitcase and place it in the boot before closing it.

"Yes, they are. One is my brothers, and the other mine. I really don't want to be standing here all day watching you gawking at our cars, so if you will please close your mouth, wipe the drool off your chin and get in the car, the sooner we can get this over and done with." I say, walking around to the driver's side of the car and opening the door to get in. I stopped with one foot already in the car as I look at Stark expectantly. He was still staring at the cars and finally looked at me. I cocked an eyebrow and looked at him expectantly.

"Well? Are you coming or what?" I ask, a little impatient. Seeing him nod and start walking to the car, I continue getting into the car and shut my door behind me, just as he opens his. I put my belt on as he closes his door and I hand him my Tome.

"Would you mind holding this please? Just until we get to S.H.I.E.L.D? I would put it in the trunk with my suitcase, but I don't want it moving around and getting damaged." I say, and he takes it carefully.

"What is it? Some sort of crazy ass cookbook for witches?" He asks. I laugh at this for a few minutes before replying.

"No, it is not a cookbook. It is a Tome. It holds some of the more complicated spells that I might need, as well as others." I explain.

"And as far as I am sure, there haven't been a lot of witches left since the Salem Witch trials. And I'm not one of them. I just have access to magic." I add, getting a nod in return.

"How come it won't open?" he asks, his brow furrowing in concentration as he tries to pry open the pages, trying at different pages to see if they might open.

"It does open, but only to my hands. It is protected by a spell that keeps people other than the owner from revealing what is inside. And on the off chance that someone else manages to open it, there is another spell that erases everything in it. And only I can recover the pages to their former state." I continue to explain.

"But if it is alright with you, Mr Stark, I would like to get going." I say, pressing another button to open the garage door.

"Call me Tony. And sure, let's go." He says with mock enthusiasm, letting me know that he is just as unsure about this as I am. I put the car key in the ignition and start the car. I rev the engine a few times as I am waiting for the garage door to fully open and I drive out and stop, putting the door down again. I drive over and stop beside the car that Fury came in and I roll down the window.

"You go on ahead Miss Aldavir. We'll be right behind you." Fury says before I nod and roll up the window again. I continue down the driveway and stop at the end, making sure there are no cars coming, before I pull out and say something.

"Let's get this show on the road then, shall we." I say, not really asking. I see Stark nod in my peripheral vision anyway, and I speed down the road, with the S.H.I.E.L.D car not far behind me.

* * *

**So what did you think? please review! and if you dont have a Fanfiction account, you can still review :) i take annonymous reviews :)  
I shall try to update as soon as i can, but i have school work that needs to be done :)**

**Until next chapter ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 Auras and New Acquaintances

**I am so sorry that this is so late! i have been swamped with school work for ages and it's killing me! I am currently doing stuff on Shakespeare and his play, Hamlet in my english class and i have to make a video in science, as well as do a half, to a full page of something to do with Satyre. (Not the Half man, Half Goat.) so yea, been swampedand trying to write as much at this as i can. but i word of warning, chapters might come within larger margines of time. thank you to everyone who is following, has favourited and reviewed for this fanfiction. it's nice to know someone likes what pops into my head when i get ideas :)**

**But with all that aside, please enjoy, and maybe review for me?**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the avengers movie, or any of the Characters, though if i had to choose a character to own, i would choose Loki 3**

* * *

!

CHAPTER FOUR – AURAS AND NEW ACQUAINTANCES

As soon as we reach what I assume is S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters I kill the engine of my car and gaze at it. We ended up in front of Stark Tower. I look up at the top where there used to be the work stark in capital letters lighting up the top of the tower, but now there is only the letter A left.

"Is this S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters now?" I ask, confused. I hear I humoured laugh from beside me and I look over at stark and frown.

"This? No. This, my friend, is now the home base of the Avengers. As you most likely know, this did use to be my tower. Well, it still is, but the rest of the Avengers live here now, too. S.H.I.E.L.D's headquarters are in a giant flying ship that is somewhere over America." Stark explains, uninterested about explaining about S.H.I.E.L.D.

"But I thought Mr Fury said we were supposed to go to S.H.I.E.L.D's headquarters?" I ask, confused. I remember fury saying he'll meed us there, not here.

"He did, but I rarely listen to Fury. I Ignore him just to piss him off." He says cheerfully, as if pissing off fury is the best thing in the world.

"Well, I can assure you, he is very pissed off." I say, looking in the rear view mirror to see the black SUV that Fury followed us in. I take off my seatbelt and take the Tome from Stark before I get out of the car. I walk around and lean on the back of my car as Fury and the others step out of the cars. I notice there is another addition to the group who rode in the SUV. Someone who got out from the driver's seat. I eye him up and down to see he has a nice build, short blonde/brown hair pale blue eyes. I can tell he is definitely human from his aura, though I can sense he has a skill of his own, defining him from everyone else. Both the man and Fury notice me study the man and the man introduces himself.

"Hi. I'm Agent Barton. Or Clint, or Hawkeye, depending on whether I'm working. It's nice to meet you." Agent Barton says sincerely, with a friendly smile on his face.

"It is a pleasure to meet you also, Agent Barton. My name is Elizabeth Aldavir, and I believe you have already met my Brother Dimitri." I introduce myself, smiling back politely.

"I assume you kn-" I get cut off midsentence asking if Agent Barton knows the purpose of why we are here, by Fury arguing with Mr Stark.

"You were told to take Miss Aldavir to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, not here Mr Stark. You better have a good explanation as to why you disobeyed my orders." Fury all but yelled at Mr Stark, living up to his name by looking furious.

"Well, technically, it wasn't an order, and I do believe Miss Aldavir and maybe her brother are going to become a part of the Avengers and not S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Though that's totally up to them whether they do or not. And this is now the Avengers home base so she'll technically be staying here and not on the Helicarrier. Is that a good enough explanation?" stark finished his explanation with a question and I could see in Fury's eye that he knew Mr Stark was right.

"As good as it will get from you Mr Stark. Stark, Agent Barton. Take Miss and Mr Aldavir to their rooms and make sure they are either next to or opposite each other. Once you drop off your baggage, and book, in your case Miss Aldavir, come to the De-briefing room immediately to be informed about the mission you are here for." Fury stated with finality, before walking up the steps to the tower and walking inside. I get off my car and open the trunk to get my suitcase only to have Agent Barton grab it for me.

"Allow me." said Agent Barton, Smiling kindly again. I look to Dimitri, unsure as to whether I should stop Agent Barton from taking my bag but all he does is shrug. I look back at Agent Barton.

"Thank you, Agent Barton. That is very kind of you." I say, giving him a small smile in return.

"No problem. We're off duty at the moment so call me Clint. Usually Fury is the only one who calls me Agent Barton. We'll all get to know each other soon enough." He replies happily.

"Don't bother Clint. My sister is always one for formalities. I don't think I can remember the last time she called anyone by their first name, apart from me." Dimitri states. He laughs when I poke my tongue out at him and he starts climbing the stairs to the tower.

"I'll keep that in mind." Agent Barton calls after him.

"Shall we then?" He asks me. I nod and follow after him.

. .oOo.

Agent Barton shows me to my room, which is directly opposite Dimitri's. It is absolutely beautiful. It isn't as big as my room at home, but it isn't small either. Mine and Dimitri's rooms are the only two on this level, with an elevator down the hall to the left of my door, and a small lounge area to the right. The room itself is spacious, with a large, king sized bed on one side, with a door leading off to a bathroom of its own, which is next to a large closet. The wall opposite the bed is made completely of glass, with double doors leading out to a comfortable balcony, looking over some of the city. There is a bookshelf against the wall near the door to enter and exit the room, which is almost empty, apart from some old classic books. There is still plenty of room for me to put my own choice of books if I have time to buy any. I walk over to the bed and sit on it. it is soft and comfortable, and I smile in spite of myself.

"Wow." I whisper, and catch Agent Barton grinning in the doorway with my suitcase still.

"Oh, come in." I say, getting up and grabbing my suitcase from Agent Barton and sitting it at the end of the bed until I have time to unpack everything.

"Nice room huh?" He asks. I nod and he continues talking.

"All of the other rooms, as far as I know, are like this one, though they are all a lot smaller. I'm surprised Tony has let you and your brother stay in these rooms instead of some of the others." He explains.

"That is possibly because Mr Stark and Mr Fury know what I am capable of. And I think they realise that I am not someone they will want to anger. They are possibly sucking up to me so I stay and help them. Do you know the purpose of why my presence is needed?" I ask him, truly curious.

"Yeah, I know. So do the rest of the Avengers. You're here to help us find Loki. According to Thor, Odin banished him here and stripped him of his powers and godly status. But things went a little wrong and no one can find where he is. Honestly, I think as long as he hasn't got his powers and can't hurt anyone, leave him lost. I owe him an arrow in the eye for what he did to me, the Avengers and other people around the world." He huffs, agitated at the memory.

"What did he do to you?" I ask him quietly, unsure if I want to know.

"It's a long I might tell you some other time. But right now, we need to head over to the de-brief room. Stark may be stupid enough to try to piss off Fury, but I value my job." He says, abruptly changing the subject to one that doesn't make him uncomfortable. I agree and we leave the room just as Dimitri and Mr Stark come out from the small lounge.

"Ready?" asks Mr stark, who looks slightly bored.

"Lead the way, Tony." Agent Barton confirms as I close the door behind us and as Mr Stark heads towards the elevator. Dimitri follows after him and I walk behind my brother, with Agent Barton follows behind us all.

We all pile into the elevator and Mr Stark presses the button for the floor we need to go to, when a voice from a speaker startles me and I jump.

"Sir, Director Fury and the rest of the Avengers are in the de-briefing room waiting. Shall I tell them you are on your way?" asks the voice. Unsure of whom it is, I look to Agent Barton to ask, but he answers my question before I can ask it.

"That's JARVIS," he starts to explain, whispering so Mr Stark can answer and tell him yes.

"Tony created JARVIS before the Avengers formed, so I'm not sure how old he, or it, is. But he's really smart and does most of the computing stuff that needs to be done around here." He finishes explaining and I knit my eyebrows together in confusion.

"It?" I ask, unsure of what he means. He nods before explaining further.

"JARVIS is an AI, or Artificial Intelligence. Or as his name explains, 'Just Another Rather Very Intelligent System'. Even though _he_ is technically an _it_, everyone just considers JARVIS a he because he sounds like a guy. But he is programmed into almost the whole tower and into the communication devices of the team. So you could say he's the tape that helps keep the team together until we find the right glue." He finishes explaining and chuckles at the last part before JARVIS chimes in.

"I wouldn't consider myself as tape, Agent Barton. Such a substance wears out over time and breaks, in considering that, I do not wear out and I only, in a sense, break, if someone overrides my protocols." Everyone, except Agent Barton, who looks like he is about to start sulking, begins chuckling after JARVIS finishes his sentence and Mr Stark continues after we exit the elevator.

"Remind me to give you a pay rise JARVIS." Mr stark comments, still grinning until JARVIS replies.

"You don't pay me in the first place Sir." JARVIS retorts, making Dimitri and Agent Barton Laugh.

We walk down the hall of one of the lower levels of the tower, and then walk into what I assume is the de-briefing room, with Agent Barton still giggling every so often, though he immediately stops and composes himself when he sees the looks on the faces of the other people in the room, a mix of confusion, seriousness and amusement. He walks over and sits next to a woman with red hair who is dressed casually in jeans and a shirt, and on agent Barton's other side is Thor. Mr stark soon follows but sits next to a man who looks to be a head shorter than him and is wearing glasses. On Mr Starks other side is a vacant seat that my brother walks to and sits in. everyone looks at him and he just smiles politely and waves. Fury stands before addressing me.

"Miss Aldavir, would you like to take a seat?" He asks, indicating the last free seat beside Thor. I slightly tense at the prospect of being close to the god before I answer.

"If you do not mind, I would prefer to stand." I insist, noticing Thor frown slightly before Fury speaks again.

"Very well then. Everyone, this is Miss Elizabeth Aldavir and her brother Dimitri. As you two have met Agent Barton, Tony Stark and Thor, I'll just introduce you to everyone else. Next to Stark is Bruce Banner, beside Agent Barton is Agent Romanov. That is Steve Rogers and beside him is Agent Coulson." He finishes introducing everyone and I nod at them all in turn. Unsure who is Agent Coulson and who is Mr Rogers, I assume Agent Coulson is the one in the suit.

"I know you have explained the basics of why we're here Director Fury, but can you please explain what it is you want Elizabeth to do exactly?" my brother asks, wanting to get this over and done with so, I assume, he can explore the rest of the tower.

"As you already know, Mr Aldavir, I want your sister to find Loki Laufeyson," Mr Fury starts to explain before Mr Banner cuts in.

"And how will she do that? I mean, if he had his head screwed on right, he'd lay low and out of the way. If he's still alive that is." Mr Banner says, looking between everyone in the room.

"She has magic. Like my brother. I think that is how we shall find him." Thor states abruptly making all eyes turn to me. Everyone, except Mr Stark, Thor, Director Fury and Dimitri, looks at me with surprise and confusion.

"Magic?" asks Mr Banner, his brow furrowed in confusion, trying to process the information.

"Yes, magic. And before you ask if I am a witch no, I am not." I look pointedly at the blond man, who I believe is Mr Rogers, to see his brows raise in shock.

"And also, my magic is not like _The God of Mischief's_." I sneer at his title, seeing Thor frown again, though this time, deeper.

"What do you mean?" asks Mr Banner, genuine curiosity in his eyes. I sigh before I explain.

"Everyone's magic is in different shades of different colours. The colour and shade also depends on how strong their magic is. Like auras and the strength of the emotion. The basis of the magic is also tinted with the main colour or the personality in the aura of said person and also varies depending on eye colour. The magic is usually the colour of the strongest of those features. There is never a magic that is the same colour of another's." I finish explaining and see the dumbfounded expressions on some of their faces but I see that Mr Banner and Mr Stark somewhat understand.

"So you're saying magic is the same as fingerprints? There are never identical fingerprints on two different people?" Mr Stark asks, suddenly understanding my logic.

"Precisely." I answer, giving a small smile.

"Can we please move this on?" Director Fury cuts in, silently asking us to quieten. I nod for him to continue.

"Okay, now that we have that explained, I'll continue. We need you to find him, Miss Aldavir, because no amount of searching we do, we can't find him, and like Banner said, it's either he is laying low, or because he is dead." Director Fury finishes.

"I doubt it." my brother continues after him.

"I mean, if the myths are true, and if him nickname _silvertongue_ precedes him, he could talk his way out of anything." he elaborated after getting funny looks from some people.

"So can you find my brother?" Thor asks me directly, looking at me with hope that I can find him.

"Have you got anything of his with you now? Or maybe something he has come into contact with? It will make it easier to find him." I ask, holding my chin up, trying not to shake.

"I am sorry. I do not possess anything that has come into contact with him." he says, lowering his gaze to the floor in sorrow.

"What about your hammer big guy? I'm sure that has come into contact with him on more than one occasion." Mr Stark comments, making a few people snicker and Thor lifts his head and beams.

"That is correct. Here, take it and do with it what you need to." Thor says, holding out the hammer. I shake my head and point to the table.

"I am not stupid. I do know that no one but you can lift Mjolnir. Put it on the table so I do not have to sit on the floor to do what I need." I say and he places it where I point. After he takes a few steps back I walk over to examine it. I use my magic to sense the presence of other people who have touched the hammer and I find residue of four different auras. The first and also the strongest is Thors, leaving a slight crackling of static. His aura is the colour yellow. The second, which is barely there, has the slight feel of roughed and then polished metal and lingering scent of alcohol, which I identify as Tony Starks and is foggy red in colour, probably from exposure to so much alcohol. The third doesn't have its own feel to it, but is full of rage, which I think is Bruce Banners other form, the Hulk which is the swirling colours of dark green and purple. The last, and second strongest presence belongs to, I presume, Loki Laufeyson. The key characteristics allowing me to easily identify his aura, is the leftover feeling of magic in it and the swirling of different shades of green. Darker greens for his stronger magic, to the lighter greens which signify the weaker parts of his magic.

"Vino la mine, esența lui Dumnezeu rautacios vă invit să-mi breasla la locația lui curentă., Să-l simți și pentru a ajuta la protejarea nevinovați în jurul lui. Să-l țină de la a afecta oamenii acestei lumi până când el este sa abținut de la rău el însuși și toată lumea din jurul lui, cu sau fără magia sa. Breasla mine, esenta, pentru a proprietarului, în această lume. " I chant to myself, knowing that everyone can here me, but most likely not know what i chant. Few ever have the will to learn the first language of those who have magic in their blood. I close my eyes to get a better hold on the spell i cast.

At hearing the sharp intakes of breaths around the room, including from Dimitri, I smirk to myself. I know they see the green swirling mist like substance that manifests first around the hammer and then flowing into my out-stretched hands. I feel it weave around my hands and between my fingers. When I start to get an inkling of where he could be, I picture a world map in my mind, and the residual magic creeps along it, as if trying to get into it, to rip it apart to find the God of Mischief. When it focus' around one continent I focus on that one and enlarge it in my mind so the magic can define his position more accurately than before.

My eyes snap open suddenly, quicker than anyone was expecting, because it made a few of the rooms occupants jump in surprise. I take a few steps away so Thor could get his hammer and so I could look at my brother, who nods, realising that I found who I was looking for.

"Did you find him Lady Aldavir?" Thor asks, eager to find his brother.

"Something for you to remember Mr Odinson. As much as I am a person for formalities, do not call me a lady again or I shall do something that shall be very un-lady like. Do I make myself clear?" I glare at him until he nods nervously.

"And to answer your question, yes, I did find him. But I suggest you all pack some clothes and other necessities. As well as a hat and sun cream." I suggest to them as I start to head for the door.

"And why is that sister?" my brother asks quizzically. I look back at him and smile.

"Because, brother, it seems the God of Mischief has landed himself in-" I am cut off by the power cutting out and a large crashing from down stairs. What in the name of the gods have I gotten my brother and I into?

* * *

**English Translation for the Romanian chant: "Come to me, essence of the mischievous god. I call you to guild me to his current location, to sense him and to help protect the innocents around him. To keep him from harming the people of this world until he is refrained from harming himself and everyone around him, with or without his magic. Guild me, essence, to your owner in this world."**

**Okay, so loki should come into this story in either the next chapter of maybe a few after this one... i guess we'll have to wait and see :) Please Review! **

**~Thally**


	5. Authors Note

**Authors note: I am so so sooo sorry to all those who have been reading this fanfiction and have been waiting for over six months for me to update! I'm in my first year of college and it has been a big change from high school and I also gained a well-known virus that goes by the name of **_**Writers Block**___**and have only recently been able to get rid of it completely. I have managed to get some of the next chapter down from between my last update and now, and have been trying to get it finished ASAP, unfortunately, that may be a somewhere between a few days to a few weeks, due to studying for my mid-year exams and other fanfic ideas bombarding my head. I have added the first chapter of one of the fanfic ideas as a trial to see what people think of it, and if it's no good I may drop it completely. It's a Lord of the Rings based fanfic set in the movies. With my own OCs in it (**Cause let's face it, it's fun creating matches for the characters**). But anyway, like I said before, I am really sorry, with all my heart that the next chapter is taking so long, but I've been busy and I've been trying as hard as I can to get it finished… so I beg of you, please don't kill me…**

**~Thally**


End file.
